Un Viaje Un Enorme Desastres
by Dragon-Princess97
Summary: Unas merecidas vacaciones son brindadas misteriosamente por la Diosa Atenea a sus caballeros dorados revividos al igual que a su patriarca nada mas y nada menos que a Australia sin saber que unos simples documentos y un canguro se volverían parte de su aventura.


**El siguiente fanfic es realizado estrictamente bajo la normativa APA**

**Aclarando que el uso de personajes es total propiedad de Masami Kurumada únicamente los OC son propios.**

**Basada en la película Canguro Jack de David McNally**

**Letra Musical de Down Under de Men At Work (1981) (coloquen la canción en la lectura si gustan) **

**Humor y Parodia **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**UN VIAJE UN ENORME DESASTRE **

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 1**

El hermoso santuario de Atenea cada mañana era única en el sagrado lugar donde están los protectores de la Diosa Atenea y donde se le rinde culto, todo era paz y tranquilidad no había ninguna perturbación ni peleas o eso era lo que pensaba el gran patriarca Shion, pues cada mañana del sumo patriarca era escuchar los gritos de cada uno de los dorados molestos por algo o por alguien o inclusive por algo diminuto como matar un simple zancudo, si así era la vida en el santuario de Atenea para el patriarca quien ya la verdad necesitaba tomar se unas ricas vacaciones a donde sea pero ya se tenía que tomar unas merecidas vacaciones

-Shion puedo pasar? –un viejo amigo toco la puerta y era nada más y nada menos que su gran amigo Dohko de Libra – parece que no has dormido eh?

-cómo voy a dormir si estos estúpidos se la pasan gritando, insultando se y quien sabe que más y la verdad ya estoy agotado de eso, si duermo ellos me despiertan – dijo el pobre borrego quien ya no sabía qué hacer con tanto desvelo

-Bueno y si vamos de vacaciones creo que a todos nos seria bien no crees? – dijo el gran maestro a su mejor amigo quien solo soplo su flequillo

-Tienes razón pero como le diremos a Atenea de esto? Aunque sea que nos pague todo eso no crees?- dijo el patriarca pensativo pues sabía que su "Diosa" era muy especial en tema de dinero y más que todo Vacaciones

-Bueno ponte en contacto con ella y veremos qué pasa si es un si pues a buscar a donde iremos y asi despejarnos de todo esto –dijo el chino de los cinco picos

Mientras esos dos se estaban buscando la manera de convencer a Atenea de que les diera aunque sea unas merecidas vacaciones pues después de las treguas con los dioses se imaginaban que no iba pasar a mas guerras santas, vamos a Acuario donde miramos a un bicho llamado Milo tratando de convencer a su buen amigo Camus a que vayan al cine.

-Que no Camus te estoy diciendo que mañana nos tenemos que alistar para ir a ver Toy Story 4 sabes que me muero por ir a ver la película no me puedes dejar plantado –dijo el bicho muy enojado pues su amigo ya le había jurado y re jurado que iba a ir con el pero este solamente le ignoro completamente

-Milo que no entiendes que no quiero ir? Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer como limpiar mi templo leer los últimos libros que han salido y sobre todo descansar de todo incluyéndote a ti

-Eres muy malo conmigo que te eh hecho yo? –dijo el bicho muy ofendido por los comentarios de su buen amigo Camus, el bicho no le quedo de otra que retirar se a su templo para llorar al saber que vería su película gracias al aguafiestas –maldito Camus eres cruel como me puedes decir que no- refunfuñaba hasta que se topó con Kanon quien iba también refunfuñando a mas no poder pues saga le había prohibido salir del santuario hasta que arreglara unas cosas del gemelo mayor que el quebró

-bicho que te pasa por que traes esa cara de muerto que acaso el loco de Camus no te llevo a ver tu amada película –dijo el gemelo menor

-pues si el muy maldito dice que tiene mejores cosas que hacer que ir conmigo a ver una película muy bonita pero que se le va a hacer –dijo el bicho muy triste y molesto

-Bueno y si hacemos que nos las paguen por todo eso –dijo el gemelo menor con cara de malévolo pues era muy normal que este terminara enganchando a los demás en sus planes

Mientras tanto en el Salón de Patriarca

Miramos a dos amigos saltando de la alegría al ver que su diosa les concedió unas merecidas vacaciones nada más y nada menos que a Australia, parecía un sueño que le concedieron al patriarca, de la alegría mando llamar a sus caballeros dorados para darles la gran noticia.

Horas después

-bueno estimados caballeros de Atenea un segundo donde están Milo y Kanon? –pregunto el patriarca al ver que faltaban esos dos el claramente dijo que a todos los quería ver ahí

-Lo sentimos patriarca tuvimos un contra tiempo –dijo el escorpión al patriarca mientras llegaba con Kanon

-bueno formen se con sus compañeros que les daré unas buenas noticias –dijo Shion muy entusiasmado –los mande a llamar por que por milagro de los dioses la diosa Atenea nos recompensara en un viaje al hermoso continente de Australia! –todos miraron atónitos sin poder creer lo que les estaban diciendo iban a tener vacaciones!

-está seguro que no soñó eso? Usted sabe cómo es los pelos de cebolla mal rebanada esa ni un peso suelta menos en nosotros –dijo Angelo quien miraba con duda al patriarca

-un poco más de respeto Angelo y como les decía salimos mañana a primera hora por cierto los demás caballeros se encargaran del santuario así que los quiero despiertos temprano –dijo Shion para luego retirar se del lugar dejando que sus caballeros fueran saliendo a arreglar sus cosas, todos estaban muy emocionado pero extrañados a su vez por que mandar los de vacaciones cuando esa es más tacaña que hacer y sobre todo a Australia.

Casa de Acuario

-Qué extraño que Atenea nos deje salir de vacaciones… -dijo el cubo con patas al caer de culito al suelo mientras le caí un líquido rojo en su cabeza –maldita sea! Milo! –se quejaba la hielera con patas mientras que un bicho muy astuto se estaba retorciendo de la risa, y parece que lo mismo sucedía en géminis vemos al gemelo mayor patas arriba debido a que su amado hermano menor le jugo una broma de muy mal gusto.

Todos los caballeros ya habían alistado sus maletas pues saldrían mañana rumbo al continente australiano, al día siguiente ya era hora de partir todos estaban listos ya en el aeropuerto por primera vez en sus nuevas vidas habían viajado en avión y digamos que algunos parecían emocionados otros pues temerosos a pesar de haber enfrentado a la misma muerte a todo aquello que cualquier humano le escaparía por sus vidas sin embargo habían 6 personitas que no sabían si cerrar los ojos o llorar a la hora de partir del terror

-Dohko y si mejor nos tele transportamos a Australia sería mejor no? –dijo Shion muy asustado así es como lo escuchan el gran patriarca asustado de viajar en avión al igual que Aioria, Saga, Shura, Camus, Afrodita y el susodicho patriarca, llego la hora de abordar y los mencionados estaban si entrar o no o salir corriendo como niñas y tele transportarse a Australia pero luego de unos cuantos forcejeos y regaños de parte de los demás no les quedo de otra que ir se a regaña dientes.

-Ya calmen se solo es un simple despegue ni que fuera el mismo Hades por Dios –dijo Dohko a su amigo y los demás gallinas quiero decir caballeros asustados pero estos aún seguían aferrados a sus asientos,

Horas después

-Milo por favor no te muevas mucho –dijo el francés más verde que hacer ve que debido a la turbulencia lo bueno para ello es que estaban a 5 minutos de aterrizar en la dichosa tierra del "Land Down Under"

-Ay Dios Mio no es nada malo además me muevo para asegurarme mi cinturón ya que vamos a aterrizar idiota –dijo el bicho ajustando se el cinturón para el aterrizaje al igual que los demás..

-Bien parece que ya llegamos mira hermano –dijo Kanon moviendo a su hermano quien se aferró más al asiento y no mataba a Kanon porque si se soltaba sentía que se iba a caer

-Maldita se Kanon deja de hacer eso! –dijo saga molesto pues odiaba que el menor hiciera eso sabiendo su miedo a viajar en avión

Luego de tanto temor y todo por fin llegan a Australia lo que tanto deseaban, todos se registraron en el dicho aeropuerto para salir en dirección a los cavilac que habían alquilado todos ellos para poder ir se a dar un tour y luego llegar al hotel en Alice Springs.

-Bueno muchachos cada quien en su auto con la persona que le toca o gusta ir 3 se van a ir juntos asi que vamos –dijo Shion subiendo se con Dohko en el auto –Ah por cierto Saga te di nuestros pasaportes asi que guarda los muy bien

-no se preocupe patriarca todo va a salvo –dijo el gemelo mayor sin saber que los dichos documentos estaban en la chaqueta que Kanon tomo en al salir del aeropuerto

-Camus y Afrodita se fueron juntos, Aioria y Shura , Aioros y Saga, Mu y Aldebaran y Mascara, Milo y Kanon juntos y por ultimo Shion y Dohko, una vez todos estaban en los autos partieron rumbo a alice spings para hacer turismo y conocer todo a su paso.

Traveling in a fried-out combie

On a hippie trail, head full of zombie

I met a strange lady, she made me nervous

She took me in and gave me breakfast

And she said

Do you come from a land down under?

Where women glow and men plunder?

Can't you hear, can't you hear the thunder?

You better run, you better take cover

Buying bread from a man in Brussels

He was six-foot-four and full of muscles

I said, "do you speak-a my language?"

He just smiled and gave me a vegemite sandwich

And he said

I come from a land down under

Where beer does flow and men chunder

Can't you hear, can't you hear the thunder?

You better run, you better take cover, yeah

Lyin' in a den in Bombay

With a slack jaw, and not much to say

I said to the man, "are you trying to tempt me

Because I come from the land of plenty?"

And he said

Do you come from a land down under? (oh yeah yeah)

Where women glow and men plunder?

Can't you hear, can't you hear the thunder?

You better run, you better take cover

Living in a land down under

Where women glow and men plunder

Can't you hear, can't you hear the thunder?

You better run, you better take cover

Living in a land down under

Where women glow and men plunder

Can't you hear, can't you hear the thunder?

You better run, you better take cover

Living in a land down under

Where women glow and men plunder

Can't you hear, can't you hear the thunder?

You better run, you better take cover

Living in a land down under

Where women glow and men plunder

Can't you hear, can't you hear the thunder?

-Vaya que Hermosa cancion amo esa cancion de Colin Hay –dijo el bicho en la paila del auto mientras escuchando la cancion de Colin hay

-asi es bueno al menos vamos los tres en vez de ir con aquellos les parece si tomamos un atajo? –dijo Kanon con una mirada malévola

-Obvio quiero llegar a ver los canguros antes que ellos –dijo Mascara muy emocionado sin saber que si verían a uno pero uno muy especial

Continuara


End file.
